trapped together
by kitkat2150
Summary: Hex and Gwen get trapped in a basement after an abrupt dispute between the two.
1. Chapter 1

(Ultimate alien- Charmcaster and Hex's mansion) (in this reality Charmcaster came back to see her Uncle)

Ben swooped in behind Kevin knocking charmcaster off her feet in her tracks. She got back up and looked over to the redhead fighting her uncle and held her hand out ready to blast at the young girl. Unfortunately for her, her hand was knocked out of place by an armoured teen. He had a pleased expression on his face as he screamed out 'too slow' he chuckled at his remark as Ben in his spider monkey form dashed over to the older man and flung web in his face.

Gwen took her chance and launched towards his staff attempting to release it from his grasp.

"Get off" He shouted furiously as Ben was blasted by the misfire of the staff and throw through the large window and into the night sky. Charmcaster forced Kevin off her and looked up at the scene of glistening lights. Enticed by power she attempted to run up to them vanquish the staff from both powered beings.

To her dismay another misfire shot caused her to crash into Kevin and throw them into the wooden wall of the mansion rendering both unconscious.

"LET GO" He shouted louder sending more energy into the staff causing the staff to heat up more.

Gwen winced her eyes feeling her hands begin to burn. He began to laugh as he pushed her down more.

She decided to give it one last go an force her energy threw the staff and back into his sending spurts of misfire everywhere.

That was it Gwen couldn't take it anymore.

Her body was shaking as she lowered towards the ground attempting to continue fighting him and ignore the searing pain.

Sweat rolled down her face as Hex laughed.

He brought his leg up and kicked her in the stomach as Gwen held onto the staff as tightly as she could.

Hex lost his balance and fell down ontop of her as she finally screamed out in pain hoisting her hands away and huddling them.

Energy bursted out the staff as Hex clawed the staff from the ground.

"Time to die child" He hoisted the staff up about to plunge it into her until.

BOOM

* * *

Gwen awoke to a surging needle like pains in her left leg. She pried her eyes open to find a complete blur of dull colours. She winced her eyes and lifted her head up attempting to focus on her leg.

Her eyes widened more as she noticed her disfigured limp lying lifeless. She gulped relaxing her head and looking up at the grey ceiling.

Then turned her head to see the view. Her breathing went harsh as her eyes bursted out of their sockets. A torture room. The same one where she had found Ben during her little exploration into what could have been if she had saved Kevin from becoming what he calls… a monster.

"HELP!" She screamed loudly.

"PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME!…" She called out again.

She stopped and looked up when she noticed a grumbling sound coming from the other side of the room.

She looked up to see the last person in the world she wanted to see. Hex.

He turned towards after noticing her whimpering in agony. Upon instinct he walked over to the wounded girl as she backed away towards the side of a wall.

To he dismay she felt more stinging pain in her leg causing her to wince and relax suffering from the nausea of the injury.

"look what you done" He raised his hands up emphasising his point. "You've ruined my home" His voice boomed causing her to get scared and attempt tp back away into the corner shaking but only to be caused by more pain.

He looked down at the poor defenceless girl. She was no harm to him anymore. He looked down at her with sympathy as she shied away from him. He took a step closer to her and noticed her burned shaking palms.

She gritted her teeth and attempted to move away one more time only to be stopped by a pair of arms holding her tightly. "LET ME GO" She screamed at him forcing her hand up as it glowed but faded soon enough leaving her with harsh breathing, sweat rolling down her face and relaxing into his arms.

"ENOUGH CHILD" He yelled at her gently releasing his grip and helping her upper body down towards the ground.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU SICK-" He quickly brought his hand down on her mouth causing her to wince and claw at his hand. He waited until she stopped arguing then released her.

"WHY DID YOU BRING ME DOWN HERE LET ME GO" He covered her mouth again but she moved away.

"I'M NOT INTERESTED IN BEING TORTURED" She smacked his hand away and attempted to move away from him again only to be stopped by his strong grip on her.

"I'm not going to hurt you child" He told her as calmly as he could.

"now stay still" He demanded continuing to keep a grip on her. "Make me" She told him causing him to roll his eyes. "Do you want me to help or not?" He asked in a less demanding voice.

Gwen didn't know what to think.

Did he just extend a helping hand?

She had run through her options of what to do.

She was defenceless without her powers.

She knew how to use her hands but she specialised in kicking. What could she do anyway punch him in the mouth and attempt to make a run for it. She looked over to the door, eyes wide when she noticed large boulder, rocks and dirt covering the doorway trapping them. Gwen bit down on her bottom lip and shook her head. His hand trailed down her left leg towards her shoe and tugged at it.

"I need you to hold still for a minute so I can remove your shoe and stocking" He placed his hand at the heel of her shoe. "will it hurt?" She asked worried. Hex looked over to the scared girl placing a hand on her shoulder trying to keep her calm. Gwen looked up at him then sighed nodding.

He placed his hand back onto her heel then starting pulling.

She winced her eyes and buried the back of her head into the depths of the cement.

"Nuh" She winced her eyes attempting to fight the pain. When the pain stopped the opened her eyes wide at the sound of Hex shushing her like a child. It was gentle, soft. She closed her eyes imagining Hex with a kid. Charmcaster to be exact but charmcaster wasn't Hex's daughter. She sighed and turned her head to the side feeling the nausea coming back. Hex placed a hand on her cheek causing Gwen to look back up at him.

"Try to stay awake" He told her gently as possible. Gwen nodded surprised Hex was being this gentle with her. He pulled away and made his way up to her stocking pulling it down towards her foot then pulling it off. Gwen winced her eyes whimpering lightly. Hex brought his hand up and placed it on the disfigurement of her leg.

She looked up and noticed a large bumped in the side of her upper shin.

She felt like she was about to faint, either that or throw up.

She turned her head to the side and began to cough. Hex lifted her upper body up and turned her to the side gently as she coughed and sputtered out the sick feeling in her mouth. Dribble exhausted out of her mouth as Hex rubbed her back.

When he figured she was okay He helped her lay back down as she whipped her mouth with the back of her hand. She turned her head away and winced as Hex moved back over to her leg and began to rub the his thumb on the bump.

"D-Do you have to do that?" The redhead groaned in pain. Hex nodded as he trailed his hand down her leg. "Believe it or not child but I was a witch doctor before I came to your world" Hex told her as he got up and walked over. "then I changed to taking over your world. Ruling it" Hex walked over to a rod of metal, picked it up then walked back over to her. "until my cousin stopped you" Gwen looked over towards him. She heard Hex muttering under her breath. There was a silence for a while before Hex started again. "I suppose I never got to thankyou for saving my niece" He said aloud. Gwen looked up to him speechless. "I am grateful" He whispered just loud enough for Gwen to hear. He turned back to her with the metal pole.

She backed away from him as Hex laughed. "I'm not going to hurt you child" He placed the pole near her leg making her calm down a bit.

She looked around the room as Hex got up and moved away from her again searching a few draws in the room for something.

"What happened?" She asked causing Hex to groan.

"Thanks to your medalling one of the misfires must've hit the gas pipe" Gwen looked up to the roof seeing how far they had fallen.

"Why cant you just teleport us up there?" Gwen questioned.

"Because I don't have my staff" He growled then walked over to her.

"and you don't have enough strength left in you so we're both powerless" Hex placed a gauze bandage right next to her then removed his glove.

"Bite down on this" Hex passed it to her.

"Why?" Gwen asked suspicious. "I'm going to have to readjust the bone so this is going to hurt. Now bite down on the glove so I can yank your leg back in place so you don't brake your teeth" He demanded. Fearful, Gwen took his glove and lowered her upper body preparing for what was about to happen. She knew she didn't have any choice. It was for her own good right? It would be quick right?

"Go ahead" She told him as she placed his black glove into her mouth and bit down. Hard.

With a quick yank of the leg Hex had already forced the leg into place with a harsh cracking sound. He ignored her muffled screams and cries.

Quickly he placed the metal rod against her leg and strapped it against the pole creating a splint. He closed his eyes and pulled his hands away whipping the sweat off his forehead then looked back down at the girl to find her past out. He leaned over her and noted her harsh breaths and sweat pouring down her face.

He looked over to a sacrificial knife on the table then looked down at her

"It would be so easy" he took the knife off the table and returned to her.

* * *

"Yo Tennyson you out here?" Kevin called out to the forest like area.

"Why are we bothering with that buffoon we should be in there finding my uncle.

Kevin looked over towards a specific tree to see the brunette.

"Yeah no… we can find him after we get Ben out of the tree" Kevin said pulling at Ben's legs and helping him down.

He dusted his hands off as Ben fell off the tree.

"Ow…Hey" Ben complained as Kevin closed his eyes with the look of serenity on his face.

"Stop complaining Tennyson we need to find Gwen" Kevin pointed out ignoring his teammates pain.

Ben stood up holding his head then shaking the leaves out of it staring at Charmcaster.

"what's she doing here?" Ben asked uncertain.

Charmcaster crossed her arms an arched her eyebrow.

"If you haven't noticed both my uncle and your 'cousins" She arched her fingers emphasising cousin. "are both missing" Charmcaster pointed out rolling her eyes.

"well cant you find them?" Ben asked looking over to the now completely destroyed mansion. "I need something to track them" She said as Ben walked over to the pile of rubber which Charmcaster used to call home.

"How bout this?" Ben picked up a medium size golden staff. Charmcasters eyes widened.

"That's my uncles" Charmcaster ripped it from his grip and looked down at it as Ben nearly fell back fortunately Kevin caught him.

"Can you track them with it?" Kevin looked over to her as she raised the staff up in a horizontal fashion.

Her eyes glowed with manna as the staff began floating in mid-air.

Ben and Kevin watched as the staff was raised back down and Charmcasters eyes stopped glowing.

"There in the basement" Charmcaster said as Ben smiled. "No problem I'll just go Armodrillo and get them out" Ben was about to slam down the omnitrix until Charmcaster grabbed his wrist.

"If you start drilling like a maniac then the rest of the house will collapse in on them killing your cousin and MY Uncle" Charmcaster told them.

"Then what are we gonna do?" Kevin asked walking over to the two deep in thought.

* * *

Hex's hand hesitated over the girls throat. He clenched onto the knife as it shook.

He was so close to killing the girl that had ruined his dreams of taking over the world and sullied his plans.

He edged the knife closer to her throat and looked down at the girl who had plagued his life whom was lying at his knees vulnerable and at the hands of his mercy. He leaned closer to her and gripped onto her collar as the knife landed on her throat. Her breathing stagger as the knife clutched onto her neck.

Even out cold he could still see how fearful she was.

He watched her whimpering breaths aching for air and her chest lightly rise and fall.

He withdrew his weapon away from her and set it down next to her head but kept a tight grasp on her collar. He was finally at his mercy, something he had been waiting for, for a long time but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He sighed and looked down at the pale skinned girl shaking from the cold. He looked around the dark room, it was pretty damp and cold in here. He removed his hooded coat and placed it gently down on her trying to give her at least some heat.

He then sat down next to the girl and pulled her upper body up and into his lap cuddling her. He placed his hand up onto the girl's cheek and stroked her gently with his thumb.

A smile kept on his face as he watched her sleep.

He always wanted a child of his own but found no one to settle down with. He looked back down at his lap watching the girl and cradling her cheek. He had feelings for the girl but she would never go for him. Her eyes started to wince as she groaned. Her head shook lightly and soon her hand came up and clutched onto his shirt causing him to blush.

She buried her head in his shirt as he smiled and chuckled lightly. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled his coat up more trying to keep her warm as she snuggled up to him. He couldn't help but smile at her.

He figured since she was knocked out he'd try it. He brought her head up and kissed on the forehead causing her to moan and snuggle up more to him. He chuckled lightly and relaxed waiting for someone to rescue them.

There was a breeze in the darkness following a mystic bright glow as Hex winced his eyes looking over at the scene. The light was turned into three figures. Hex smiled at the purple coloured one.

Charmcaster walked over to him.

"Gwen!" Kevin dashed over to them picking Gwen up and away from Hex's clutches.

"AHH" Gwen screamed in pain as Kevin held her in his arms.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Kevin yelled at him with rage. He looked round the room to find it to be a torture dungeon causing Kevin to get madder and madder.

"YOU INSOLENT CHILD, I have done nothing but help her" Hex told him getting up and brushing away the dust off his clothing.

"Her leg broke when she fell" Hex told them as Charmcaster walked over to him.

"And you helped her" Ben added picking up a knife on the floor. Kevin placed Gwen down on a table when she was beginning to wake up.

Her vision was funny but she looked up at the knife her cousin was holding. Charmcaster smiled as she saw the fear come back in Gwen's eyes. She lifted her hand up and placed it on her neck where the scratch was. Kevin removed her hand and stared down at her neck only to see the intense burn marks on her palms.

Kevin looked up awaiting an answer.

Hex was speechless.

He looked over to the frightened girl.

"it was only to remove her clothing" Hex lied but it caused Kevin to get angrier.

"Y-You PERVERT" Kevin barked and growled at him.

"Kevin stop" Gwen grabbed him.

"H-He saved my life" Gwen whispered leaning on the osmosion's chest. Kevin was still pretty mad but backed down and wrapped his arm around her. Ben looked over to his cousin checking to make sure she was okay. He walked over to her and removed Hex's coat and threw it over to Hex who caught it and placed it back on.

Ben then removed his jacket and looked down at his cousin noticing her broken leg.

"you okay Gwen?" Ben asked concerned.

She leaned her head against and nodded with a worried and tired expression on her face. Ben passed it to Kevin who wrapped it around Gwen. Ben then turned back to Hex and Charmcaster. "are we gonna go or we just gonna stay here" Charmcaster crossed her arms. Ben nodded causing Charmcaster to click her fingers transporting them out of the dungeon and outside the remains of the mansion.

"Lets get out of here guys" Ben said as Kevin placed Gwen on the ground when she began to wince from the pain in her leg. She grabbed Kevin's jacket and leaned against him hissing.

"Tennyson? I don't think I can carry your cousin" Ben turned back to Kevin who grabbed his keys out of his back pocket and threw them towards him which he caught.

"Why not? She's not that heavy" Ben laughed as Kevin rolled his eyes. "Ben she's in pain… go bring the car round" Kevin growled as he cuddled Gwen. Ben walked off leaving the couple and Hex and Charmcaster. Charmcaster nudged her uncle and whispered into his ear "There weak lets take them out"

Hex took his staff back and stared at them before aiming his staff at the dark haired boy. He charged his staff up but stopped when the redhead snuggled up to the dark haired.

He felt bad and somewhat jealous at the same time as he lowered his staff at the couple.

"Uncle, what are you doing you have a clear shot" She said as a car rolled up and Kevin helped Gwen into the passenger seat with Ben crawling into the back.

He narrowed his eyes at the brown eyed boy as he drove away.

"Believe me Charmcaster, this is not over"

* * *

Just a little GwenXHex i hope you guys liked it. please review. Inspired by Surforst's 'That Kind of Villan'

not sure if i'll continue with the story or just leave it as this.


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen groaned as the car hit a few bumps on the road. Ben placed a hand on her head checking to make sure she was okay. "She's burning up," Ben stated just above a whisper. Kevin looked at her through the mirror. "Try and make sure she stays awake," Kevin said looking back to the road. Ben pulled the blanket up on her more and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Gwen?" Ben called out to her.

"Y-Yeah" She whispered hoarsely.

"How you holding up?" He asked gently. Gwen turned her head towards him but kept her eyes closed. "I-I don't feel too good," she breathed out as sweat dripped from her head.

"We'll be at the hospital soon, just try and stay awake, okay?" He asked. Gwen nodded slowly. Ben sighed and kept his hand on her cheek.

* * *

**10MINUTES LATER**

Kevin pulled Gwen out of the car and walked into the hospital with the brunette following.

"Nurse?" Kevin shouted looking into the busy room. Everyone was rushing about; doctors, nurses, receptionists, patients, it was a complete nightmare.

"Help somebody?" Kevin looked around to find somebody. A middle-aged nurse came up to them and led them over to the seats, which were packed with people. Kevin placed her gently in the only seat left. She had slipt into unconsciousness on the way and was very limp and pale.

"Please fill this out the sheet" nurse passed Kevin a clipboard and began writing. Ben came over to his cousin and sat on the ground and held her hand.

"It would be best if she were to be laid down" The nurse said checking her pulse. Ben picked his cousin up and laid her down on the floor. He removed his jacket and rolled it up placing it behind her head. In that time an old senior citizen had already pinched the spot within a few seconds. "Now, when did she fall unconscious?" The nurse asked flashing a torch in her eyes.

"About 15 maybe 20 minutes ago?" Ben even asked himself. "Do you have a bed or something?" Ben asked the nurse looking around the room.

"We're out of beds right now, too many patients" The nurse said clicking the torch off and placing it back into her pocket. "How long ago did this," She pointed to her leg. "Happen?"

"Oh um, an hour maybe, I'm not too sure I wasn't there" Ben thought. The nurse arched an eyebrow then applied a bit of pressure to Gwen's broken leg. She cringed and whimpered making Ben grab her hand and hold it but she winced more. He looked down and noticed the seared skin causing him to instantly let go. "We should get some x-rays done on it" The nurse stood up and removed the clipboard from the boy. "How long will that take?" Ben asked looking around. "A couple hours at the rate we're going" The nurse walked away signing the sheet on the clipboard. Ben sighed and let his cousin rest her head on his lap and wrapping his jacket around her.

* * *

**4 HOURS LATER**

Kevin leaned against the wall and watched the two sleeping cousins. One in a hospital gown tucked up in a soft bed with a cast around her foot and gauze cloth wrapped around her hands and the other gripping his cousin's hand not in any mood to let go. He heard the door open and close and looked over to see Max walking through the door. "How is she?" Max whispered. Kevin smiled. "She's been out for at least 5 hours soooo….. pretty good" Kevin smiled at him. Max walked over to her and took her hand beginning to stroke her bruised cheek gently. "There's not too many people out there, you guys must've been pretty happy" Kevin expression dropped. "We didn't get to see a doctor for three whole hours, she still has a fever" Max felt her forehead. "How long's she had it for?"

"Couple hours, I don't think it's going away anytime soon" Gwen winced and turned her head to the side breathing in deeply. Max smiled and moved away from letting her get some sleep.

* * *

**3AM**

Gwen winced as a small breeze hit her face. She winced her eyes open and looked around the room to find her in a dark room in a hospital bed. She lifted her top half up and tried to move but it took too much energy. "Hello, anybody there?" She mumbled but nobody answered. She sighed and laid back down shutting her eyes and tried to get some more sleep. "I'm here" Her eyes widened in time to see Charmcaster place a cloth round her mouth and nose. The red head's eyes rolled back into her head as she collapsed to the bed.

* * *

**MANSION**

The Antodyte groaned as she found herself shuffling in restraints. She winced her eyes opened then.

"nuh!" She breathed out and looked around the room. It was a black and red lounge room cross study. She was laid across the black leather couch her hands tied together. "H-Hello?" She called out hoping someone would answer. She turned back to her hands when no one answered and attempted to unloosen the restraints. "nuh" She winced her eyes and fell back onto the sofa.

"Stop that" She looked up to the burgundy desk and black leather chair.

"Hex?" She gasped hopelessly struggling to get away. He smiled walked up to her and sat down on the coffee table. "I thought after our little chat that you'd understand why you were here," Hex told her picking up an apple out of a fruit bowl and passing it over to her. She backed away refusing it.

"You must be starving, you've been asleep for over three days" Hex told her still attempting to pass the fruit to her.

"What?" Her eyes widened. She really needed the bathroom. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, Hex noticed this and pointed to a black wooden door on the left hand side behind him. Gwen got up but groaned and almost collapsed to the ground. Hex clicked his fingers and in an instance she was in the bathroom. "I'll give you 5minutes," He told her as she lifted herself up and moved over to the sink. She picked herself up and stared at herself in the mirror. She looked really pale and tired. She didn't fill full with energy.

"Charmcaster," She heard Hex say. Gwen stumbled over to the door and placed her ear to it.

"Why is she still here, uncle?" Charmcaster asked. "Cause I want her to be, now. Out" He whispered then shouted. Gwen gulped and looked around the room searching for a window. "There's got to be a way out" Gwen whispered removing herself from the door and walking to the sink to see a small crooked window above it. She slowly lifted herself up onto the sink and opened the window.

"What do you think you're doing?" Gwen froze and slowly turned her head to see Hex glaring at her. "Don't you know when to knock?" Gwen told him continuing to reach for the window. He grabbed her hand causing her to turn around then pointed towards the door. Gwen raised her hand about to attack him with a manna blast but couldn't. She winced her eyes closed and dropped her head. Just attempting to use them made her exhausted. Hex noted her giving up the fight. He picked her up and brought her over to the couch and let her relax down on it. "What do you want with me?" Gwen groaned not in the best of moods.

"Well you did destroy my house" Hex told her making her glare.

"Firstly you destroyed it. Secondly, it looks fine" She stated making Hex chuckle silently. "Anyway you look at it, you're paying for the damages" He got up and walked over to a cupboard and pulling out a drink of alcohol. Scotch most likely. "I'll write you a check," Gwen told him getting up but feeling a strain and collapsing back down. "I don't want your money," He told her coming back over to her with a quarter of glass of the liquid. "So you want Ben's? Kevin's? My parents? My Grandpa's?" She asked looking down at her restrained wrists. "No and I know you're suggesting that this is a hostage situation but it isn't" He put the glasses down and undid her restraints. She then looked up at him and stared into his brown eyes. "So if I'm not hostage then why'd you tie me up?" Gwen asked arching her eyebrow.

"You keep fidgeting in your sleep," Hex told her passing her one of the glasses. Gwen shook her head making him put it back on the table. "If you don't want money then what do you want?" Gwen asked feeling pain start to come back into her leg and hands. "I just want you to stay here for a few days," Hex said leaning back on the couch and getting comfortable.

"Why?" Gwen looked up at him. Hex smiled and caressed her cheek.

"maybe you'll change your mind about being on the goody-too-shoes side" Hex smiled making her eyes widen. 'and leave that treacherous boy' Hex thought. "wait let me get this straight," Gwen said waving her hands about unsure.

"Instead of money or power or….well….anything You want me to stay here?" Hex nodded continuing to touch her gently. He couldn't help it and something told him that she didn't mind. "O-Okay but I need to grab some stuff from home first" Gwen said about to stand up but was brought back down by Hex's hand on her shoulder.

"I've already taken care of it, CHARMCASTER" He shouted to a medium size door straight behind Gwen. Charmcaster barged in. She looked angry but then looked over to the two of them and smiled…evilly. Gwen gulped and looked down. "Why don't you take our…special guest to her quarters" Hex smiled at Charmcaster. "no problem, uncle" Charmcaster grabbed her arm and lifted her up. "Common, Gwenny" Charmcaster laughed evilly as she led her out the room and down the hall. Gwen winced as she was literally dragged across several rooms and into a large bedroom. Gwen looked over it searching for a window. "Can I get you anything?" Charmcaster asked. 'a way out maybe served with a side of freedom' Gwen thought to herself. "No, thanks" Gwen told her sitting on the end of the bed and leaning on her legs. Charmcaster stared down at her. "I'll get you something to eat and drink" Charmcaster told her walking out and closing the door behind her. Gwen sighed and fell back on the bed.

"this isn't going to end well" she whispered to herself closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
